robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Old Facts/Archive 2
This page displays previous facts that have been removed from the Did you know template. *...that Bodyhammer and Killertron are the only UK finalists to have more Losses than Wins? *...that despite reaching the first Grand Final, Recyclopse broke down in all but two of its appearances? *...that all the Grand Finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2, apart from Meshuggah and Twister, have battled a robot twice? *...that Sir Killalot featured in every first round battle that Supernova did? *...that apart from Terrorhurtz, the top ten seeds of Series 7 were thrown out of the arena at least once during their existence? *...that in Series 7, four consecutive heat finals ended with a robot being thrown out of the arena, before four consecutive heat finals ended with judges' decisions? *...that the three robots to have been in a battle with Derek and progress were the three robots that Bigger Brother fought in a row in Series 6? *...that of the eight robots in New Blood to have competed in Series 6, three of them were in the same heat as eventual champion Tornado? *...that Colossus, Cedric Slammer and Mega Hurts, who fought Firestorm in a first round melee in the Sixth Wars, all came from Preston in Lancashire? *...that all of the grand finalists of Series 5 were at least wedged onto the pit twice during the competition? *...that all of the heat semi-finalists from Heat B of Series 4 either won an award or a side competition? *...that Combat Ant was the first robot to throw another out with a spinning weapon, and was the only non-heavyweight to do so? *...that Kat 3, Barber-Ous and an entry from Team Monad were in the same heat in Series 5 and 6? *...that only the Grand Finals of Series 2 and 3 did not go to a judges' decision? *...that every battle from Series 4 that Dominator 2 fought in featured a seeded former semi-finalist? *...that of all the Grand Finalists in the UK series, only the T.R.A.C.I.E. team failed to qualify for or enter any other series, including Robot Wars Extreme? *...that of the 50 robots from the Fourth Wars to return for the Fifth Wars, only 10 of them performed better? *...that Series 2 was the only UK series to feature a third place playoff in which both robots were still fully functional? *...that the winner and runner-up of German Robot Wars, Black Hole and Tsunami, actually fought in the first round of the series? *...that the robots from Team Mammoth faced a robot from Team Typhoon in 3 out of the 4 battles they fought in? *...that Panic Attack was the only UK champion never to make a Grand Final again? *...that Team Cold Fusion/Team Kat is technically the only team to have entered both Series 1 and 7, despite having completely different team members, completely different robots and a different team name? *...that Razer, Milly-Ann Bug and Team Cold Fusion were in the same heat in Series 2 and 4? *...that the heat semi-finalists from Heat M of Series 3 all reached at least two series semi-finals? *...that Bamm Bamm and Lizzard were the only robots to reach both Grand Finals of Dutch Robot Wars, but neither of them won their heat on both occasions having each received a "wildcard" in one of the series? *...that robots from Team Trinity always lost to a seeded machine in the main series? *...that each time Behemoth achieved an Out of the Arena flip, it was thrown out in the same series? *...that Storm 2 was the only robot to throw another out of the arena without the use of a moving weapon? *...that 7 out of the 12 robots from the Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Tag Team Terror that fought in Series 7 reached at least a heat final? Category:Featured Content